Metropolis
by KawaiiStarSakura
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol find away to Duke Kinomoto's palace. There, they found a great discovery. (im no good at summaries, the prologue would be it. ) pliz R


IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Li Syaoran/Xiao Lang: An orphan who lives in the street with Master Kuan, he has learned his martial art and Tae Kwon Do skills from Master Kuan after being caught trying to steal jewels from Master Kuan's trophy box. He has chocolate hair and deep fiery amber eyes. He is a drop dead gorgeous 18 year old boy who has a humongous ego but soft and kind heart. Unfortunately he doesn't like to get close to anyone in fear to lose them like he lot his family. He tends to get into trouble a lot but gets out of it very easily. His best friend is Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol: An other orphan who lives with Master Huan (brother of Master Kuan), he has learned his kickboxing and boxing skills from Master Huan after being caught stealing from his granddaughter's handbag. He has raven hair dyed navy blue and midnight blue eyes. He is the most charming 18 year old boy in Metropolis. Like Syaoran, he doesn't like to get close to people but that's because he was once betrayed by someone and now feels like no one is trusted beside himself, Syaoran and Master Huan. He tends to investigate things quicker than anyone else. His best friend is of course Li Syaoran.  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka: He is a man of power he calls himself Duke Kinomoto. He is the founder of Metropolis and he is hated by everyone in Metropolis. He is skilled in artillery and can use any kind of weapon placed in his hands. He is a 46 year old man; he used to have a wife and two kids. His wife died three years after giving birth to his second born child. His children consisted of his son, Touya and his daughter Sakura. Unfortunately, his daughter died at the Taraphan war making his world shatter in pieces. Soon after that, his son resented him and left him alone. Fujitaka has become a bitter man after this and never spoke to his son again.  
  
Kinomoto Touya: He is a 23 year old man who is said to have never smiled again after the horrible death of his little sister. He started the regiment who wants to take down Kinomoto Fujitaka and end his power destruction. He is a Master of Karate and Art of the dragon, he was taught by Master Chuan (Another one of Master Huan's brothers). After his mother's death he promised himself that he would protect his little sister from anything and anyone but blamed himself and his father when she died at the age of 10. He has jet black hair and dark brown almost black hair. His best friend is Tsukishiro Yukito.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: A girl who supposedly died at the Taraphan war, she was a high spirited happy going girl who loved her family more than anything. Sakura was skilled at many things including gymnastics, sports and Ninjitsu (I think that's how you spell it.). She learned Ninjitsu from Mistress Quan (Sister to Kuan, Huan and Chuan). At the age of nine she had mastered the great art of Ninjitsu. Sakura was a kind hearted girl who puts her friends, family and even strangers before herself. She was loved by everyone and her loss was a terrible grief to everyone who knew her. She had short silky auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Her best friend was Daidouji Tomoyo who is still alive.  
  
Doctor Hamainiko Samachi: A scientist who achieved the skill of keeping the dead into a coma unfortunately all his doing are illegal. He has a laboratory down in Metropolis and is currently working for Duke Kinomoto but no one can prove it. What has he got to do with the story? You ask me!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Metropolis  
Prologue:  
The Taraphan War.  
  
A little ten year old girl with short silky auburn hair and glowing emerald eyes skipped up to a man with auburn hair and brown eyes. Next to the man was a boy with jet black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He smiled as he saw the precious little girl approach he and the man. He ruffled the little girl's hair and she stepped on his foot. He held his foot as the man laughed seeing his two children happily together as they always had been.  
  
As you might have already have figured, the people I'm talking are indeed Sakura, Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto. This family was one of the happiest families in Japan but all that was broken once the Taraphan war came. The Taraphan war destroyed many families but this one particular family's destruction was to leave a deadly impact on the once beautiful and honorable Japan.  
  
It all started when the prime minister of the Sanc Kingdom came. His name: Maximillian Tarapha Peacecraft. Maximillian corrupted the mind of the president and the ambassador of Japan who began to fight. During this fight, Japan was divided into two parts: one ruled by the once before president, the other by the once before ambassador. Maximillian had done it so that they both think he was on their sides but was on neither. All he wanted was to see Japan fall before his eye for unknown reasons.  
  
The people of Japan didn't know what to do, some went with their beloved President and some went with the ambassador. The Kinomoto family didn't know what to do either; their friends and family were splitting up and they didn't have any favorite between the President and the ambassador. Fujitaka was getting stressed day by day, his children understood and comforted him when they could. Their father chose the side of the ambassador, thinking that it would all end up soon. But he was wrong!  
  
Soon after all the family chose who they would stay by, a war started. Men from sixteen and above were chose. Letters were to go to their houses to tell the man they had to fight. Unfortunately, in the Kinomoto family, there were two men and only one girl. Touya and Fujitaka had to go to the war and Sakura was to be left alone. No doubt she was scared but it was an obligation. Touya wanted to stay and pretend he was fifteen but he couldn't because it was too obvious that he was seventeen. He asked his father if Sakura could go to their aunt's house at least but their aunt had chosen the side of the president.  
  
The war had started, Sakura had everything she needed in the house and the neighbor's wife would come and check on her everyday but her happiness slowly began to disappear. Day by day, the glow in her eyes began to fade away, leaving her eyes dull and empty. One day she decided to go to the war herself and see how her father and brother were seeing as she received no more letters from them.  
  
She had planned everything well and soon was at the war. She had disguised her hair by putting a cap over it and had run avoiding the bullet as well as she could. Then, one day, she found them. Her father and brother were fighting side by side. When the night came they rested at their spot. Sakura approached them cautiously, her father was sleeping with a frown on his face and her brother wasn't sleeping at all. She tapped his shoulder and he opened his eyes expecting to see one of their mates. When he saw Sakura's face, his widened and he took her in his arms. He then woke up their father who looked at Sakura as if she was heaven. They had a great family reunion but then explanations had to be told.  
  
Sakura explained that she had felt as if the life was being drowned out of her, she said that she needed to see them. They were her life and would always be and if one Kinomoto went to war then the rest had to follow. Touya and Fujitaka hugged her and told her not to try anything and to stay by their side. Sakura quickly agreed, not listening. The next morning, Sakura awoke to a shock seeing that war had started again. Her father and brother as well as other men were already fighting, when she saw someone creeping up behind. The person pointed his gun at her father and Sakura felt fear go through her. Pang! The bullet went; the man who had shot looked in horror and ran away.  
  
That day was when it all started. The day that Sakura Kinomoto died. As if they all suddenly realized that the war was stupid all shots stopped and silence took in. Fujitaka was trembling and Touya was in pure shock. His little sister, Sakura Kinomoto, his strong little sister who had the courage to take up the old art of Ninjitsu, had fallen. Fujitaka took his daughter in his arms and started to cry, Touya looked at everyone and asked them if that was why they were fighting for. That day, Fujitaka had promised himself that revenged would be taken against the President, the Ambassador and Maximillian Tarapha Peacecraft.  
  
To sum up what happened: his son left him; the President was suddenly murdered as well as the ambassador. Maximillian Peacecraft was in a plane crash. Fujitaka took over and Japan became Metropolis.  
  
Now, eight years after the Taraphan war, now our story can begin.  
  
**************************************************************************~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Metropolis  
Chapter One:  
The finding  
  
An eighteen year old boy entered a dojo. There, an old man was sitting Indian style. The boy ran fingers through his messy chocolate hair, his amber eyes twinkled with uneasiness as he walked up to the man. He sighed and sat exactly like the man in front of him. The man had his eyes closed as if sleeping; the boy looked at him closely and saw that he was sleeping.  
  
"Umm, Master Kuan? Hello, it's me Syaoran!" The boy, Syaoran said.  
  
Master Kuan abruptly opened his eyes. Syaoran fell on his back and sighed. He sat back up and glared at Master Kuan who merely chuckled.  
  
"So what are we doing today Master?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Master Kuan stood up, "You have to find your next task on your own my little thief. The last one, your destiny awaits. It is time for you to shoo away, to leave."  
  
Syaoran gasped, Master Kuan was like a grand father for Syaoran him being an orphan. Master Kuan walked up to a nearby window and looked out. It was difficult for him to separate from his best pupil. He had treated him like a son, even after he tried to steal from him. He could still remember the day when he caught Syaoran trying to steal his precious pendants. It was indeed a fun day; Syaoran had no fighting sense then but Master Kuan could sense that he was going to be one of the greatest fighters in Metropolis. Master Kuan thought about it again, there was nothing he could do, he was going to find the girl and together they will end this misery people live in now.  
  
Master Kuan sighed again; he turned to Syaoran and motioned him to follow. Syaoran followed him, puzzled by his behavior but still. Master Kuan led him to the room where Syaoran had tried to break in and still the precious pendants. He took out one of the pendant, it was pink with a cherry blossom on it, and the center of the cherry blossom had an emerald. Syaoran looked at it then back at Master Kuan.  
  
"What do you want me to do with a PINK pendant?" Syaoran asked emphasizing the fact that the pendant was pink.  
  
Master Kuan smiled and gave the pendant to Syaoran, "This is not for you; this is for when you meet a beautiful Tenshi. Give it to her."  
  
Syaoran took the pendant and sadly smiled, "Me, and a girl? I told you I'm never getting close to anyone anymore. There's just no point and what does Tenshi means? It's old Japanese, isn't it?"  
  
Master Kuan smiled, "Yes it is, please promise me that when you see Tenshi you will give it to her, don't worry you will know when you see her."  
  
Syaoran nodded. He told Master Kuan he was going out to Eriol's place or Master Kuan's brother's place.  
  
***Somewhere, in a room  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"She's doing great; soon you will be able to wake her Duke."  
  
"Oh, my little cherry blossom, my little sunshine. Soon you'll be awake; soon we will rule the world together."  
  
Duke Kinomoto stood proudly next to a man with long jet black hair put back in a ponytail, his light silvery eyes glistening as he looked at the eighteen year old girl in the tube/pod.  
  
***Somewhere on Level 1 (will be explained later on)  
  
"Have we received the artillery yet?" A man asked, he was about 23 and had jet black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He was talking to man of his age with light blue-ish silvery eyes and matching hair.  
  
"Yes To-ya." The man replied. Touya sighed; it was going to be her birthday soon, four days to be exact and yet the weather had never changed. Ever since his father had taken over Japan and transformed it into Metropolis, a place containing robots as workers, were human didn't have jobs anymore unless you were someone important such as Mayor or Duke.  
  
"Are you thinking about her again To-ya?"  
  
Touya sighed, "Yes Yuki. Hey Yukito, have you ever thought that you could be somewhere where pain doesn't exist? Where everything is so easy and you don't have to choose between two things that you love?"  
  
Yukito gently smiled, "I think you're thinking about heaven To-ya."  
  
***Somewhere else on Level 1  
  
"So that's what has taken my father's attention. She won't steal his heart; she's supposed to be dead! I'll kill her, and then my father won't need her for the throne." A nineteen year old boy thought, he had black chocolate hair and Prussian blue eyes. He set off to the surface, where he would set out his 'mission'.  
  
***Master Huan (Eriol's master)  
  
"So what you're telling me is that Master Kuan has been acting freaky too? That's what happened with me, Master Huan was like I have to fulfill my destiny as well. Anyway Syaoran you won't guess what!" A navy blue haired and twinkling midnight blue eyes eighteen year old boy said.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Do tell me Eriol."  
  
Eriol smiled, "I found a way into the Duke's palace."  
  
Syaoran abruptly stood up and gasped, "You did?! But that's impossible, the palace is heavily guarded!!"  
  
Eriol's smile widened, "Ah but my dear friend, you forgot who you are talking to. I am a mastermind."  
  
Syaoran growled, "Are you saying I'm not intelligent??"  
  
Eriol smirked, "I'm saying that the Duke is gonna get robbed today."  
  
Syaoran nodded and they headed off. It was the end of March yet it was still cold. Ever since Syaoran could remember himself coming into Metropolis he had never felt really hot. It was always cold at night and in the morning there was the sun but it wasn't like the hot sun or anything, it was like the sun was only an image of light. Syaoran sighed and looked at the starless sky; he wished that someday he'd be able to love.  
  
After what seemed eternity, they finally reached the high building that was what everyone called the Jigoku Palace. Jigoku meant hell in old Japanese. Syaoran looked at the palace, Eriol lead them to a branch that was big enough for them to go through. Once inside a girl with long raven hair highlighted with purple and beautiful worried amethyst eyes. Eriol smiled at her, she smiled back but still looked worried.  
  
"You know, I'm not supposed to let you in but I have my reasons –Eriol wiggles his eyebrows- and no it's not your charms Eriol –Eriol pouts-. By the way, if you go that way –points- you'll find something that is very important to Duke Kinomoto. I have to go now, goodbye."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were left dotted eyed; they went where the girl had pointed earlier when they heard some noise. Someone was coming! Eriol and Syaoran decided to split, Syaoran rushed into a room not even bothering to look inside first. He gently closed the door. He heard beeping sounds; he looked behind him and saw tones of computer when his eyes fell on something out of the ordinary.  
  
Lots of wires connected to a tube and that's when he saw her. She was dressed in a light off-shoulder white gown. The tube she was in was filled with transparent green fluid yet the white dress remained intact. Her white milky face was exquisite, her rosy lips as if begging for a kiss and her eyes shut. Her hair was like a waterfall descending down to her waist, the colour of a silky auburn. Syaoran looked at the goddess before him, her dress slightly flowing around her and her hair flowing in front of her delicate face. She looked like porcelain, ready to break if she moved.  
  
Eriol entered the room laughing but soon stopped when he saw what Syaoran was gaping at. Syaoran walked mindlessly towards the tube and accidentally tripped on one of the wires falling onto the computers and somehow must have done something on the keyboards because suddenly a voice started talking.  
  
"Releasing the Hydrogen, raising the inseminator (never mind what it means it's the tube in this story)."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol gulped as they saw the green fluid being drained and the tube rising, Syaoran rushed to catch the beauty as she slowly fell to the ground. He looked at her and suddenly she opened her eyes, they were of a mesmerizing green, like an emerald. Syaoran couldn't get his eyes off her; he was in some sort of magical trance.  
  
Suddenly, a gun shot could be heard. Syaoran took his eyes off her and raised her to her feet. There was another gunshot, out of the blue came out a nineteen year boy. His black chocolate bangs covering his Prussian blue eyes. He raised his gun, aiming at the girl. Syaoran picked her up and ran forward to the door but it was blocked by the boy.  
  
"Give me the girl and you'll be free to go." He said.  
  
"Hey, you're that Heero Yuy guy, what do you want with her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That's none of your business, you shouldn't even be here now give me the girl! Fine, you want her –gets a bomb out of a pocket- then you can have her!"  
  
Heero threw the bomb and got out of the room quickly, a loud BOOM could be heard. The lab (if you haven't figured it out yet.) was on fire. The girl was coughing, she clung onto Syaoran. Eriol found air ventilation, he motioned Syaoran to come with the girl, they escaped through the air ventilation and separated, Syaoran took the girl and Eriol went on his own.  
  
***Duke Kinomoto's private chamber  
  
"Duke! Duke! Doctor Hamainiko's lab is on fire." A guard shouted.  
  
Duke Kinomoto rose from his comfortable chair and slapped the guards face. Heero entered the room coolly as if he owned the place. He walked up to the Duke.  
  
"Father, how do you know Doctor Hamainiko? He is known to do some illegal business." He asked.  
  
Flames could be seen in the duke's eyes. Heero didn't flinch one bit, he was violently slapped (serious slapping issue) across the face and still he didn't flinch. He looked straight at Duke Kinomoto who had a disgusted look on his face. Duke Kinomoto went out of the room followed by three other guards. Soon after Heero went out, he had a feeling his mission had not yet been fulfilled.  
  
***Syaoran and girl  
  
Syaoran held the girl close to him, it was easy since she clung herself to him. They were in sewage, going out to the surface. After a moment of running they stopped to rest a bit.  
  
Syaoran looked at the girl; she looked beautiful and ever so innocent. She stared back at him and Syaoran flushed.  
  
"Ummm... What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"What's your name?" She repeated.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "No, you're meant to say what YOUR name is. MY- points at his chest- name is Syaoran. What's YOURS –points at her-?"  
  
She looked puzzled, "My name?-Syaoran nods-."  
  
She shrugged and Syaoran fell down anime style.  
  
He sat back up, "Ok then, can you say my name?"  
  
She smiled, "My name."  
  
He sighed; this was going to take long, "Do you remember anything?"  
  
She frowned, "Nani?"  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to frown, she spoke ancient Japanese and he knew for a fact that nani meant what. Syaoran suddenly had one of his most brilliant ideas. Why not bring her to Master Kuan, and then they'd figure out the rest. Syaoran looked at the girl who was playing with her dress.  
  
"Come on, follow me."  
  
She looked at him and got up. They continued running through the sewage, towards the surface.  
  
***TBC  
  
Kawaii*Star*Sakura: YEA FINISHED.  
  
Kero: You only the first chapter you idiot.  
  
KSS: Oh, hehe. Review please!! 


End file.
